Judy Skellington, Pumpkin Princess
by BellaDonna Todd of Hyrule
Summary: It is the funeral of Jack Skellington, King of Halloween, and his eldest, Judy, has a memory at his graveside, of a time when she was able to step up to the plate, and show just how much like her dad she really is. Set back in a time when Judy was only seventeen... Rated T for violence, and mentions of death.


Today is a sad day for Halloween Town. The King of Halloween, Jack Skellington, my father, is to be buried, after dying from being burned in enchanted fire. I wake my siblings, Jessica, my immediate younger sister, our brother Jordan, and his twin, Samantha. We gather downstairs, with my husband of three months, Will, the Werewolf. the time comes, and my family leaves to go to the church yard. We pile into the Hearse, and begin the slow drive. The citizens of Halloween Town gather at the hill, where we buried my mother, Sally Skellington, nee Finkelstein, the other Holiday leaders are there too. The coffin comes to the hole in the ground. Many people say sorry for the tragedy. I knew they meant well, but to me, it was pointless. They didn't cause the fire. I had made sure that the real arsonists had paid dearly. The Boogie Boys, Lock, and Barrell, were banished to the Hinterlands. Shock had nothing to do with what happened, so she was spared. She is at the graveside along with my family. As I watch the coffin fall, I begin to think about what I have been through. One event springs to mind. It is when my Father was captured, when I was only seventeen...  
************************************************** ********************************

All the holiday leaders were gathered in the sitting room downstairs, I was told to stay in my room, until Mum came for me. '_fat chance of that. I'm going to see what the hell is going on._' I thought. So I crept out of my room, and wandered down the hall. The door to the sitting room was ajar, and I could hear voices, so I crept closer to take a look. My bony fingers rested gently on the floor as I knelt to try and hear what was really going on. From inside, I could hear my Mum trying to take charge, as her duties as Queen of Halloween dictated. "Now, listen, PLEASE" She was fighting a losing battle. The leaders were too caught up in the incident that had brought them together, and were all too focused on their own holidays. That was when I heard Sandy Claws raise his voice in favour of my mother. "Now listen here, everyone. We all came here because something had to be done about the threat known as Oogie Boogie," my eye sockets widened at the mention of his name. I had been told of what he had previously done, including taking over all the holidays and becoming far too uncontrollable, so he had been banished to the hinterlands. I placed my skull against the door once again in time to hear Sandy's next words. "Now he has captured Jack, the King of Halloween, and we must stop at nothing to rescue him, as he has already proven he would do for us. We holiday leaders must rally together." That was when I fell back in shock, and gasped. The Easter Bunny, with the largest ears, alerted everyone to the fact that someone was listening in, so Mum came to the door. "Judy Marie Skellington, I thought I told you to wait in your room!" I didn't reply, but I stood up, with what felt like fire in my sockets. "Why didn't you tell me, Mum? Dad is missing, no, CAPTURED! And you didn't think to tell ME? His OLDEST CHILD?" Mum's face fell. She looked like she was about to cry. "Oh honey, I didn't want you to worry." I looked her in the eye. "Mum, Dad was gone since Christmas, to investigate a disturbance in the human world, and he didn't come back. I was worried already. I can help to find him. As his daughter, I owe it to Halloween Town, and to the HLA to help, as next in line." Uncle Sam, the leader of Independance Day, stood up. "I agree with the girl. As next in line, she should be given the chance to prove that she can handle the responsibility of ruling and being part of this Alliance." There were cries of "here here!" and murmurs of agreement from the HLA, as I stepped forward and gave a reassuring smile to my mother. "Don't worry, Mom. I can handle this." She smiled back. "I know you can honey. You're a Skellington." I gave her a trademark grin, and stepped up to the table, to take the seat of Halloween. "So, when and where was Oogie last seen? Same goes for my father."

Once the meeting had finished, Mum had a talk with Sandy Claws. Then they both came up to me. "Ahem, Judy? Your mother and I have talked it over, and we would be happy for you to take your father's place, until he is returned." I gaped slightly, realising this meant I would be crowned as Leader Regent, with Mother beside me, naturally, as I was only seventeen. "I understand. I will do what I can. Even if it means constantly looking over plans with the mayor." Mum grinned at this, she knew how much Dad hated those meetings. "So, when do we tell the townspeople?" Mum looked at me, with a serious expression. "I think that the sooner, the better. Tonight, at the town meeting. So you'd better prepare yourself." I nodded, and went upstairs to prepare myself.

Later that evening, I came downstairs, to greet my mother. I was wearing my best outfit that Dad had given to me for my birthday. A long dress, made of fine spider silk, with my trademark, the Cat's Eye, on the centre, glowing brightly. She came up to me. "Let's go." I nodded, a serious expression on my face. We left the house and got into the hearse. It wasn't long before we pulled up outside the Town Hall. We walked in, and sat in our seats at the corner of the stage. I was seated in Dad's chair which felt strange. I sat straight and tall, as a princess was supposed to, and my face was stiff, as if it could sense that I was nervous, but didn't want to show it. Finally, the moment came. "Our Queen, Sally Skellington would like to make an announcement." The mayor stepped aside and my mother stepped up to the podium. "People of Halloween, I have grave news. It concerns my husband, and your king, Jack!" There were gasps from the audience, as people looked at each other with concern and shock. "I, and the rest of the Holiday leaders have sufficient evidence to believe he was taken by Oogie Boogie." Again, more gasps from the audience. "The leaders and myself believe it to be the best that my oldest daughter, and heir to the throne of Halloween, should take over from Jack, until he should return, while I and the other leaders spearhead the search for our beloved Pumpkin King." At this I stepped up, and Mum allowed me to step to the podium. "I understand that the news of my father's capture has shocked you all, but nevertheless, I shall try to help keep our town running as smoothly as possible, with your help, and I will also be giving efforts to try and help the search for my father, and to keep up our alliances with the Holiday Leaders Alliance." The crowd cheered, and I smiled slightly. My mother and I both took our seats, and I let out a sigh of relief. Mum's hand clasped my bony one, and she gave me a smile.

Once the meeting was over, I stood at the entrance to bid farewell to the other residents who gave me their word that they would help me as much as possible. The Zombie father asked what I was going to do about Lock, Shock and Barrell. I told him that I would deal with them according to their crimes, if and when they commit them, under my temporary reign. He gave a nod of approval, and went on his way. I smiled and watched the last of the Halloweentown people head off to their homes, before making may way over to my Mum, who was waiting by the hearse. We got in, and drove back home.

"Honey, I am so proud of you. You handled yourself really well today." I grinned. "Thanks Mum. When are you going to help look for Dad?" Mum's face turned serious. "Myself and the holiday leaders are setting out tomorrow, at sunset." I nodded. "Just make sure you find him and keep yourself safe." She nodded and gave me a hug. I returned it, with a smile. '_Dad, I wish you were here. Don't worry. As soon as I learn how to turn into a scarecrow, I am coming to help._' Mum could sense what I was thinking, because she pulled away, and looked me right in the eye sockets. "Judy Marie Skellington, you will learn how to become a scarecrow. And if we need your help with the search and rescue for your father, I will let you know. I promise." I gave her a nod and we pulled up at home. I was told to go and rest for the night, so I gave a yawn and a nod, then headed up to my room.

The next day, I woke up and went downstairs to see the holiday leaders all gathered once again, which made me glad I decided to dress before coming down. "Good morning, Mum, Sandy, Uncle Sam, everyone." They all turned to me with grim faces. "What have I done?" Sandy came up to me. "I think you'd better take a seat, Judy." I did as I was told, while the rest of the HLA took their seats. "So, what's up?" Uncle Sam turned to me and Mum. "It seems that Oogie Boogie has sent us this message. It concerns your father." I frowned slightly. We all turned to the giant screen, and Uncle Sam played the message. Oogie's hidious burlap face appeared on the screen. "Hello, HLA! I assume you already know of Jack's dissappearance." He paused and stood aside. I heard mother gasp beside me, while I felt fury building up inside me. My father was tied up to a chair, battered, unconscious, but he looked whole, for now at least. Oogie walked up to my father, and lifted up his skull so that we could see his face. It was so still, there wasn't a sign of life in that skull. I started to tremble with anger. How dare he touch my father! Oogie let go of Dad's face, and let it fall. Then he untied him, and threw him to the floor. That was when I saw my father stir, and I thought there was a glimmer of hope that he would come to, but Oogie came over to him with a bat, and began to beat him. That was the final straw for my poor mother, who left the room crying. I felt my anger bubble, and I saw Uncle Sam nudge Sandy, then gesture to me. I felt my hands clench as Oogie's message ended with the words "His time is running out." The screen went blank, and I felt Uncle Sam place his hands on my shoulders, then he drew them away quickly, as if he was burned. Sandy gave a, a sort of chuckle. Me and Uncle Sam looked at him. Me with fury, and he with confusion. "I think we should allow Miss Judy to accompany us. She is ready to unleash the Scarecrow." I paid no attention to the comments, but I stood up, and told Sandy that I was going with him. We went outside, and I went to comfort my weeping mother. "Mum, I am going to find my father. I can do this." She looked at me, and nodded.

That evening, the whole town was waiting to bid us farewell, and prayed that we would return our pumpkin king. I assured them I would, and that Oogie would be brought to justice. Mum stood at the gates, and gave me a hug. I promised her I would bring Dad home. "Be safe, Judy." "I will Mum." With that, me and the rest of the HLA set off for Oogie Boogie.

We stood at the entrance to the Hinterlands, and I decided to see if I could unlock my Scarecrow. I allowed my thoughts to go back to the message, and felt my anger rising. I heard Uncle Sam goading me on. "Come on Judy. Remember the way he held your father's skull." That trick was working. I felt my anger grow, and an orange glow surrounded me. I heard Uncle Sam's voice, although it was fading. "Remember how he beat your father with a Bat! Judy! Gain Control of Your anger, and unleash it!" I managed to bring myself round, but my anger stayed strong. My hands became like straw, and I felt my head becoming like a Jack-o-Lantern. When I felt the transformation ending, I looked into a pool and saw that I had achieved my scarecrow state. I was ready. Ready to face Oogie Boogie.

That night, I sat up by a tree, every one of my companions was fast asleep, but I couldn't sleep. My mind wandered, as memories came flooding. I remembered how my Dad would hoist me on his shoulders at the Halloween celebrations as we would all come out of the fountain, how he was the first face I saw when I opened my eyes as a baby, how his name was my first word. I smiled at these early memories of my father. I closed my eyes as more memories came to me. My first thunderstorm, as I sat huddled in Dad's bony lap, while mother was asleep, he would comfort me and sit with me as I fell asleep. My first sickness, he never left my side. He was always there for me. But here I was, going to rescue him. He was hurt, and needed help. I had always thought of him as being strong, as being unbeatable. But then, a thought came to me. I recalled how Dad was ill with a cold, and Mum was nursing him. I would sit by him, like he had done with me. I comforted him until he was well. I could hear his voice telling me it would all be okay. That we would find him in time. I felt my eyes falling, but blinked back sleep. I wanted to remember more. Then it came to me. It was when Oogie Boogie had taken over with brute force, and had driven my family into temporary hiding. I was scared that he would find us. Dad and Mum would try to get me to sleep, but nothing would work. Until Dad took me up to the surface, and we sat under the moon. I huddled into my Father's bony chest as his undead heart was beating softly. He held me close, then he began to sing. "Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through Shadow, to the Edge of Night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and Shadow, Cloud and Shade. All shall fade, All shall fade." I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, as those words came to mind. I felt anger, I wasn't going to be as forgiving as my father was with Oogie Boogie. I felt sad at the thought of never hearing his voice again. Never hearing that lullaby. Then I felt a gust of wind. It was blowing in the direction of Oogie's lair. I closed my eyes, as my jaw opened and I began to sing. "Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread." I felt more tears running down my cheeks, as I continued. "Through Shadow, to the Edge of Night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and Shadow, Cloud and Shade. All shall fade, All shall fade." I swallowed hard, as more tears came running silently down my face. "We will find your father, miss Judy." I looked down from my branch where I was sitting. Sandy must have heard my lullaby, because he was standing under me, and looking up at me with a comforting gaze. I gulped and nodded. Then I climbed down, and I was hugged by the man in red. I returned the hug. Then, I sat down and leaned against a tree. I felt exhaustion overtake me, as I fell into a dreamless sleep, with father's lullaby still playing on the wind.  
The next day, we arrived at Oogie's lair, I felt the anger rising, but Uncle Sam whispered for me to control my anger, until the oppertune moment. I sighed and held it in. We crept through the entrance, but three masked rascals blocked our path. Lock, Shock, and Barrell. My father's biggest headache, and now, it was the only thing that was stopping me from getting to him. I had no patience for these three pranksters, and right now, I wanted to do nothing but rescue my dad. "Where are YOU going, Princess?" I sighed, and ran my bony hand through my hair. "Look you three. I really need to get my Dad, so you'd better move out of the way, and I mean Now!" The three Boogie Boys never moved an inch, and my temper was waning fast. Lock stuck his tongue out as Shock started to laugh. Barrell just smirked. That was the final straw with these three. I walked up to them, and I began to let out a laugh, but, unlike their laugh of cheer, my laugh was demented, and it sounded evil. "Now you three. I will give you one chance to get out of my way, or else you will know about it." They began to falter, as I advanced on them. I leant down, and whispered something into Shock's ear, audible only to her. She gasped and ran, grabbing her two cohorts as she went. The other holiday leaders looked on in surprise. Uncle Sam came up to me and asked what I had whispered. I smiled, and said "You don't want to know." He chuckled a bit, then we pressed on into the depths of the cave that was a lair. I felt my anger growing ever stronger as I heard Oogie Boogie's laughter.  
We arrived at the lair, and I saw the one thing I was dreading. Father was tied up to the chair, and he wasn't moving. "DAD!" I ran over to him, cut his bonds, then I lifted him gently off of the chair and laid him on the floor. I tried to get him to wake up. No response. I tried frantically to wake him up, but no such luck. I heard his voice coming from the shadows. "Well isn't that sweet. She really thinks she will be able to walk out of here alive with him. Well I must admit, she has grown up since I last saw her. But enough fantasising." Oogie stepped out of the shadows, and I turned sharply to the sound of his voice, and I saw his hideous burlap face laughing, as shadow beasts came out of nowhere, and engaged the holiday leaders in a fight. Sandy turned to me and called out that they had this under control, so I was to take care of Oogie Boogie. I turned to my father, who showed no signs of coming round. I looked at Oogie Boogie, anger, and fear shining in the tears in my eyes. "What the hell did you do to my father?" He stood there and laughed. "I made him pay for banishing me. Oh and don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up. I made sure he paid heavily." I felt the anger course through my veins, and I stood up, trembling. I focused my anger as a dark orange glow surrounded me. Oogie stood his ground. "I have faced your dad in that form before, Princess. Don't think that you would be any different." I looked around me, as my friends were gaining ahead in their fight against the shadow beasts. I looked at my father, who was still tied up, and unconscious. My anger grew and grew until I was transforming into the scarecrow. My hands became straw, and my head became a pumpkin. But I felt myself fading, I could only recall that which made me angry. The glow around me grew brighter, even though I had finished transforming. I could feel my light becoming stronger. I bought myself back, by thinking of Dad, but I remembered what Uncle Sam taught me. 'Gain Control of your anger, and unleash it!' Oogie Boogie began to cower. He backed up against a wall, and kept on trying to fight me by launching bugs at me, which I incinerated. "No! NO! How can you be stronger than he!? This should be MY moment of glory! I won't have some brat take away my vengeance!" I let out that evil laugh that terrified his minions. "No, Oogie Boogie. I am not my father. I am strong. I will not let you harm another, so I will bring an end to your ways!" I felt heat energy gather in my hand, as a flame ball began to form.  
"N-no, J-judy! D-Don't do it." I turned sharply at the sound of the voice. It was my Father. He was still alive, and was coming round. Just as quick as a lightning bolt, my anger left me, and I ran to my father's side. He couldn't sit up by himself, so I gently lifted his skull onto my pants, and allowed it to rest. "I thought you were dead. Dad, I have missed you so much." He hoisted himself up, and wrapped his bony arms around me. "I am so happy to see you my daughter. You have grown. I am proud of you." That did it, I began to cry, not with the sadness as I had done before, but with pure joy, at my father being alive. We both stood there in that embrace, that not one of us noticed Oogie Boogie advancing on us. "NOW I WILL KILL BOTH THE SKELLINGTONS AND NO MORE WILL YOU BE A CONSTANT THORN IN MY SIDE!" I was pushed back by my father, as Oogie Boogie swiped at us with his bug blast. "DAAAAAADDDD!"  
My father hit a wall and I heard a sickening crack, which stopped the whole fighting between the other holiday leaders, and all attention was focused on me. I ran to my dad's side, while he was fighting to breathe. "Come on Dad! You have to stay awake. focus on me, Dad. Dad. DAD!" His eye sockets closed, and he became deathly still. I carried him over to the rest of the Holiday leaders, who were by the entrance. Then I could walk no further. I fell to my knees, with my father's limp skeleton body in my arms. The other holiday leaders rushed over, while I began shaking, and I let out a loud, blood-curdling scream. Tears began to fall from the eyes of the holiday leaders as they thought that Jack the Pumpkin King was no more. Now would be the age of his daughter, Judy. Me.  
But I was no longer me. My anger became too strong for me to handle. That familiar glow surrounded me, but I was no longer in control of it. I was beyond consolable. I let out another, louder, and more terrifying scream, and a huge burst of energy came out, knocking down everybody. My eyes became pure orange flame, and I became an advanced pumpkin scarecrow. I advanced on Oogie Boogie. Letting out a chilling laugh, I formed a ball of flame in my hand, and fired it at the burlap sack, making him jump back. "Now, Now, Judy. Your father wouldn't let you do this. You are not the type to kill." His pleas became more desperate, but I was deaf to them. To all cries begging me to stop. "You don't know me at all, Boogie! You have killed my father. I will DESTROY YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I raised my flaming hand, and struck him across the face. He was knocked down, but still conscious. I was coming closer, and I was not going to let up. Then I felt the anger take control. And I blacked out.  
Blurry voices came into my head. I could recognise three of them. Mum, who was saying that we both had a lucky escape, and Sandy Claws, who was saying that he had never seen someone my age go into advanced that quickly. And that I might even be stronger than Jack. Finally, I heard Uncle Sam, who was shocked that Oogie was now gone. I slipped away, into th comfortable darkness.  
I woke up in my bed, my vision was blurry, but I could make out a white skull, and a pair of red and white striped pyjamas. "Dad?" A wide skeletal grin told me my answer. I felt a bit uncomfortable. "W-where am I?" "You are at home, Love. For a moment, your mum and I thought you weren't going to wake up." I frowned. "What happened? The last thing I remember is going berserk after Oogie Boogie hit you." My eyes drifted to Dad's chest. "He took a rib off, but I am fine. I will heal. But you've been in a coma. You lost that much energy from going ultimate scarecrow, you nearly lost your life. Sandy Claws found you, and Uncle Sam carried you out. I was carried out by the leader of the Thanksgiving. I woke up about a week ago, in the hospital. You were still in a coma." I blinked. "A A coma?" Dad nodded. "But you kept twisting, and I heard you singing our song. Well, muttering it. And I heard you saying 'he can't'. What is that about?" I shook my head. Tears coming to my eyes. "I It was just a dream. I was actually scared. It was after everything went black. I woke up, and we were both safe, but after I told you about what happened to Oogie Boogie, everything went horribly wrong. I was praised at first for saving you, but then, when I saw the Obsidian axe, I was scared. I actually felt the axe." I couldn't go on. Tears were falling down my face. Dad wrapped his bony arms around me. "I had you on the block didn't I?" I nodded against his chest. "Oh honey. I would NEVER do that to you. You mean the world to me. You saved me. He can't hurt us any more. I am so proud of you." Tears fell from my eyes, as the truth of my father's words hit me. I was safe. Here. In the arms of my father. Finally, we were safe. No more Oogie Boogie.  
The next day, Dad called the people to meet in the square. I was told to wait at the house. After a while, I was called out. Dr Finklestein came for me. "Come with me, Miss Judy." I followed with dread in my undead heart. 'This is just like my dream. Please don't become true.' We arrived at the town square, and I felt my heart drop. My father was standing in the square, but instead of a block, it was a chair. "Ladies and Gentlemen. May I present my Daughter, Judy Marie Skellington. Princess of Halloween, and Regent to the throne." I blinked, then began to walk towards my father. My head held high, and my spirits even higher. I soon found myself in the square, and in front of my father. "Please kneel." I did as I was told. I heard footsteps behind me. My mother had come to the square. She stood infront of me and handed a tiara to Dad. It was the crown of Obsidian. The royal Tiara. He raised the tiara above my head. "I now crown you, Judy Marie Skellington, official Heir to the Throne of Halloween." The Tiara was lowered onto my head, and the citizens of Halloween Town let out a mighty cheer. "Long Live Princess Judy!" I was allowed to stand, and I faced the crowd. My skull was covered with a grin. I turned to my Parents, who were both beaming. I felt content, for the first time in days. I felt...Happy. Life was perfect.

Not long after that, I met Will, and it was love at first sight. We married, and Dad was there beaming away. Mum was there too, only she was in a wheelchair. Cancer was claiming her fast. She died while I was on my honeymoon. Dad was heartbroken. My siblings and I made frequent visits to her graveside. We became strong. The fire that killed him was set three months ago. I scared the two Boys once before, now they had a whole family of scarecrows after them. Even Shock turned against them. She led us to them, and we banished them. Shock was welcomed into my family, as Dad wanted. I became the Ruler Halloween, and was accepted.  
My name is Judy Marie Skellington, and I am the Queen of Halloween. I am also the only Skellington with the power of the Ultimate Scarecrow. I have surpassed my own father, who was, is, and always will be, a genius, and the King of Halloween. And as I watch his coffin getting lowered into the ground, next to my mother, I realise that this is not the end for my family. We can go on. I stand here with my younger siblings, Jessica, Jordan, Samantha, and my husband, Will. My family has grown. And it will continue. My Mum is watching over us all, and my father has now joined him. We will go on. All of us. That is how Life goes. We deal with it. It can be hard. So hard that it breaks us. But I will never be broken.


End file.
